marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Odin Borson (Earth-616)
| Alignment = Good | Relatives = Buri (Tiwaz) (grandfather), Bor Burison (father, deceased), Bestla (mother, presumed deceased), Mimir (paternal uncle), Vili Borson (brother, deceased), Ve Borson (brother, deceased), Cul Borson (brother, deceased); Frigga (wife), Thor Odinson (son), Vidar Odinson (son), Balder Odinson (son), Tyr Odinson (son), Hermod (son), Bragi (son), Loki Laufeyson (foster son), Idunn (daughter-in-law), Solveig (former daughter-in-law), Nanna (former daughter-in-law), Cisa (former daughter-in-law), Sigyn (former daughter-in-law), Hoder (nephew), Skadi (neice), Narvi (grandson, deceased), Váli (grandson, deceased), Hela (alleged granddaughter), Fenris Wolf (alleged grandson), Midgard Serpent (Jordmungand) (alleged grandson), Hoarfen (alleged grandson), Sturm (alleged grandson), Drang (alleged grandson), Wolf Gods (alleged grandson) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = 6'9" | Weight = 650lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Missing one eye; originally blonde hair, weight was 700lbs in his physical prime. | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Deity; monarch of Asgard; God of wisdom, crafts, time, and the dead; warrior | Education = N/A | Origin = Deity; Odin was a ruler of the Asgardians, once worshiped as main god by the people of Scandinavia and Ancient Germania. | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | PlaceOfDeath = Oslo, Norway | Creators = Stan Lee; Larry Lieber; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery #85 | Last = | HistoryText = Odin's true origin was shrouded in mystery, often only delivered in short stories by Odin himself. Odin was presumed to be the son of Bor (father, one of the first Asgardians) and Bestla (mother, a mountain giantess). Bor and Bestla had two other sons, Vili and Ve. According to myth and legend, Vili, Ve, and Odin journeyed into the realm of Surtur when they were younger. Vili and Ve sacrificed themselves to allow Odin to escape from Surtur's realm. Upon their deaths, Odin's own godly attributes were increased as a result of his brother's powers joining with his. Odin was the father of Thor with Jord (actually Gaea), and the adoptive father of Loki. Recently, the Serpent was released from a prison under the oceans and claims of being a brother of Odin. __TOC__ As with other Asgardians born after Buri, Odin and his pantheon had undergone several reincarnation over the millenia. The earliest recorded reference to the Asgardian pantheon took place around 10,000 BCE, when Odin and several of his kinsmen were invoked by humans. Odin, the son of Bor, the grandson of Buri, had many unrecorded adventures. Among these were his battle against Rimthursar (which preceded Thor's birth), the battle with Kryllik and his trolls, his encounter with Fear and Desire, meeting Millennius, his defeat of the Mangog, and the imprisonment of a snow giant. Odin was often accompanied by his ravens Hugin (Thought) and Munin (Memory), and well as the wolves Freki (Greedy) and Geri (Ravenous). He had been believed dead twice before, killed both times in combat with Surtur; during the first instance Heimdall, and later Balder, ruled Asgard in his absence, and a latter time Thor inherited Odin's full power and ruled over Asgard and, later, Earth, although this later part of Thor's lordship was erased due to time travel. Odin's spirit was present during the final Ragnarok, freeing Thor from Hela's clutches to send him to Those Who Sit Above in Shadow. As Thor eventually destroyed the Loom of Fates and stopped Asgard from perpetuating Ragnarok - which ends the entire Norse pantheon and Asgard itself - Thor believed Odin might be dead permanently. Thor #85 (Dec. 2004) Years later, when Thor returned from hibernation in space, Thor #1 (Sep. 2007) he began to find the lost Asgardians, Thor #3 - 5 (Nov. 2007 - Jan. 2008) and although successfully restoring them all, did not attempt to find his father. During the Odinsleep, Thor had a vision in which he discovered that on a subconscious level he did not want to do so as he wished to be free of his father. Also during his Odinsleep, Thor did finds Odin in a limbo between life and death, where every day he did battle with Surtur to prevent the demon from re-entering the world. Odin declined Thor's offer of taking his place, and stated that Thor must continue to lead the Asgardians, while Odin continues to exist in a state he described as approximating the Asgardian equivalent of heaven in order to prevent Surtur from re-entering the world. Thor #7-8 (March-April 2008) Thor later returned Odin to life in order to garner consultation and aid in defeating Ulthana Thoth leader of the Ano-Anox World Eaters Thor #615 - 621 (Nov. 2007 - Jan. 2011) which Odin promptly defeats with the aid of Thor. Odin learns there after of Asgard's downfall, Balder's death and Loki's de-aging leading his people to the split ruins of the world tree. Where Odin reveals the story of the world seed a universal seed of untold power discovered long ago by Bor and his sons. Bor not knowing the seed's potential power planted it thus giving birth to the world tree. Odin commands Thor to retrieve the world seed from the depths of the ruined tree. Thor proceeds into the depths retrieving the seed only at the cost of a wound that continues to fester upon him long after. Odin wanders the rubble of Asgard until he senses the awakening of the Serpent Asgardian God of Fear. Uatu the watcher arrives near by to monitor this key event in history Odin proceeds to berate and scold the watcher for his passive stance toward the coming prophecy. Thor later discovers him yelling to which he questions him why Odin responds by giving a dismissive reply. Heimdall later interrupts the gathering of heroes in Asgard declaring the coming of the Serpent Odin declares for all Asgardians to leave Midgard. Thor refuses and begins a battle against him using his power to render Mjolnir useless binding Thor in chains bringing him to the Asgardian plane reborn under Odin's power. Transforming the realm into a war machine as part of his plan to raze earth thus cutting the power base for the Asgardian Fear God. Later Thor escapes his confines thanks to Loki pleads with his father to return to earth to save it not destroy it, Odin gives Thor his wish returning him to earth via a portal he created sucking Thor in and tossing his hammer Mjolnir with a stringent warning. Thor has until the shadow of the serpent falls on the world tree before Odin's plan to raze the earth becomes inevitable. Odin is later seen appearing on the ruins of the world tree when Tony Stark offers his sacrifice, in the form of his sobriety to speak to him. Odin listens to Stark's appeal to use Asgard's forges to create weapons that may aid the heroes against the Serpent. Which he agree's transporting Stark to the realm Svartalfheim home of the dwarfs chief weapon smiths to Asgard. Later Odin is seen with Heimdall at the gate to Asgard from earth where the Avengers return with a wounded Thor in tow and where a irate Captain America, berates the All Father to fix Thor who's aid is vital to the battle. Odin speechless for a moment dismisses the Avengers back to earth taking Thor to his private chambers. Mystically healing some wounds until Thor wakes and attempts to sway Thor from the battle against the Serpent which Odin deems his own fight. After staunchly refusing his plea Odin retrieves the armor he wore when he bested the Serpent in their first battle explaining he could only bind him not kill him. Ancient laws prevented Odin from doing so explaining the burden falls to Thor to end the Serpent and die in battle. Donning his own armor Odin departs with Thor for Svartalfheim to retrieve Stark and his weapons for enchantment by him. Making one last plea to Thor to be taken away from the coming battle, asking the very same question he posed when he beat Thor before. "Are you man or are you God?" Prompting Thor to remind Odin of the man he raised him to be. Stark displays the weapons to Odin which he in turn asks of his own weapon. Stark transforms into his armor mode displaying the modifications, Odin warns him he must be thrust into the hot uru pool for his enchantment which Stark agrees. Fear Itself #4 - 6 (Aug. 2011 - Oct. 2011) | Powers = Odin possessed all the conventional attributes of an Asgardian God. However, as the King of the Asgardians, many of these attributes were significantly superior than those possessed by the majority of his race. Superhuman Strength: In spite of his advanced age, Odin possesses superhuman strength surpassing that of most Asgardian's who are capable of lifting 30 tons. Odin is capable of lifting over 100 tons. He's also able to augment his strength to even greater heights by tapping into the OdinForce. Superhuman Speed: Odin, despite his age, was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete capable of speeds rivaling most superhuman's in spite of his age. Superhuman Agility: Odin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination, were far superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Odin's reflexes, were much more superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Odin's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human, and most other Asgardians. As a result, he possessed superhuman stamina in all physical activities. He could exert himself at peak capacity for months before fatigue would begin to impair him. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Odin's skin, muscle, and bone tissues were about 3 times as dense as those of a human beings, this contributes, in part, to Odin's superhuman strength and weight. Superhuman Durability: Odin's body was considerably more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being, or even most other Asgardians for that matter. Odin's body was capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts from cosmic level beings without sustaining injury, however, though to what extent is unknown. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all other Asgardians it was possible to injure Odin, but he recovered from injury with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency, Odin was capable of regenerating massive tissue damage or loss to a degree far beyond that of most other Asgardians, even of being able to regenerate missing limbs and organs, faster and with much more efficiency. Odins healing powers were far superior to all other Asgardian Gods. *'Extended Longevity': Odin, like all Asgardians, was extremely long-lived, although not truly immortal as some other god pantheons. However, Odin still aged at a pace much slower than human beings. He was also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Odinforce: Odin was capable of manipulating vast amounts of magical energy, referred to as the Odin Power, or the Odin Force, for a number of purposes. With this power, Odin was capable of feats such as transporting the entire human race to an alternate dimension, Journey Into Mystery Vol 1 104 casting foes into deep space with a thoughtJourney Into Mystery Vol 1 123, read minds from across even dimensionsThor Vol.1 #172, projecting force blastsThor Vol 1 471, manipulate matter for a number of purposes, erecting nigh impenetrable force fields, barriers which can shield entire cities, Thor Vol 1, #338 altering size Journey Into Mystery #513, endowing people or objects with powers Thor Vol 1 #339, 459, and 478, and compressing the population of an entire planet into a single being, namely Mangog. In a flashback in Thor Vol 1, #154 - 157 Odin was highly skilled in the use of his powers during combat situations, and was able to casually knock around the Silver Surfer and Thanos simultaneously''Thor'' Vol 1, #470 - 471 and even put the Silver Surfer down in one simple blast when he got annoyed as he kept asking them to stand down but they kept attacking to no avail, as they're attacks could not even phase Odin. Odin's power is such, that he was able to bring back both, Thor and Brunhilde back to life.Thor Vol.1 300 The power of the Odin Force is such that it can stop time itself, and allow one to travel through timeThor Vol.2 #79. He has taken away a soul from the demonic entity Mephisto Thunderstrike #15 (Dec. 1994) despite the latter's full power on a scale surpassing that of most members of the Council of Godheads; Odin's power is also believed to surpass Mephisto's, as Dormammu was considered the former demon's superior and claimed his own magic rivaled that of Odin's and Zeus's. Odin's full power is thus considered at the least equal to that of Zeus, Dormammu, and most every other deity of Earth not of the Elder Gods, such as Vishnu, as well as Agamotto, as Dormammu held his own against both Oshtur's son and his disciple beyond his own native dimension. Odin's power was so vast, that when a part of Odin, his dark side bonded with the conceptual entity Infinity, went rogue, it was so large that it could crush planets in its grip as if they were pebbles, his mere limbs stretched as far as galaxies, Infinity was tearing away at the very fabric of the Universe, and if left unchecked would have ended all life and crushed the very Universe. Odin's battle with Infinity destroyed entire galaxies and countless worlds. When awoken from his trance by Thor, Odin swiftly got rid of Infinity and with one simple act was powerful enough to restore all the damage Infinity had caused across the Universe in momentsThor vol.1 #185-188. Shortly afterwards, Odin was able to easily slay the virtually indestructible Hela, Asgardian goddess of death, in an attempt to stop her from claiming Thor's life and soul, and then instantly bring her back to life upon realizing her continued existence was necessary to maintain the natural order of Asgard. Odin was able to quickly overpower Annihilus (a virtually immortal being wielding a Cosmic Control Rod rendering him powerful enough to threaten the entire known universe) when the latter attempted to seize Asgard when its dimension intersected with that of the Negative Zone, after both Thor and the other Asgardians had failed in combat, Thor #405-406 and is capable of destroying entire galaxies. Journey Into Mystery #513 (vol. 2, Oct. 1997) Odin's power is such, that it has stated that at his peak, it rivaled even the likes of GalactusThor Annual #14. Even the ability to grant human beings the gift of immortality is within Odin's grasp, as Thor asked him to do for Jane Frost in order to marry her. Odin is also capable of placing multiple permanent enchantments on items, as he did for Mjolnir, lasting until he himself cancels them or they are overpowered by a superior enchantment. Odin was so powerful that even while severely weakened, in his fight with Seth which was waged on every plane of existence simultaneously, the energy released from their battle was so powerful it shattered countless entire galaxies, reignited dying suns, and shook the very fabric of the Multiverse Journey into the Mystery #513. In battle Odin often carries the magical spear Gungnir ("The Spear of Heaven"), an artifact made of the mystical metal uru, that he uses to channel his personal energies, though possessing no abilities of its own; and the power scepter Thrudstok, a small mace. Odin also bears Draupnir (the "Odinring") as a symbol of supremacy, though its specific properties are as of yet unknown. He can manipulate energy for various effects, including projection of concussive force, creation of force shields, levitation, molecular manipulation of matter, matter-energy conversion, illusion-casting, and inter-dimensional teleportation. Odin, however, is not totally self-sufficient. Odin commands the life energies of the entire Asgardian race, and can absorb any and all of their life energies into his person at will, even to the point of restoring life to a dying Asgardian. While possessing power that is inherent opposed to the need for outward sustenance Odin must once a year undertake the Sleep of Life, also known as the Odinsleep - a state of deep sleep lasting for one 24-hour day to keep his powers from waning. During this time Odin is guarded closely as he is vulnerable. First seen in Journey Into Mystery #118 (Jul. 1965) Odin is also a master tactician and schemer. In addition to feats such as preventing Ragnarok, Thor #273 - 278 (Jul. - Dec. 1978) it has been revealed that Odin was planning for the arrival of the Celestial Fourth Host for centuries. Thor Annual #7 (1978) + Thor #283 - 301 (May 1979 - Nov. 1980) Odin's wisdom was such that he was able to ultimately thwart the eternal cycle of Rangnorak forever by sending Thor to Midgard as part of his secret plan to destroy the Asgardian cosmic entities known as Those Who Sit Above in Shadow. Even after Odin had perished fighting Surtur, his plan for his son succeeded and set all of Asgard free. Odin occasionally travels using the enchanted ship Skipbladnir, which had several mystical properties in its sails and oars, such as enabling Odin to navigate the "sea of space." The ship can be mystically shrunk to the size of a fist. Odin also rides the eight-legged steed Sleipnir, who can fly through the air at incalculable speeds. | Abilities = God of Wisdom: Vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom, considered to be his most powerful weapon. Master Combatant: Odin was a master hand to hand combatant. Master Tactician: His thousands of years of experience resulted in him becoming a master tactician. Asgardian Mystical Combatant: Odin was also extremely adept at wielding his vast energy powers during combat situations. Odin was extremely skilled at using Asgardian magic, surpassing even that of Karnilla or the Enchanters, as well as the Sorcerer Supreme, weapons, and items. | Strength = At his peak, Odin possesses sufficient strength to lift up to 75 tons, however in his physical prime he could lift about 100 tons. He's also able to augment his strength to an excess of 100 tons by tapping into the OdinForce. | Weaknesses = Once every year, Odin was forced to under take the Odinsleep; a state of deep sleep where he recharged the Odinforce but left him as vulnerable as a mortal. The duration of the Odinsleep varied from time to time; sometimes it was a single night while other occasions were for more than a week. Odin has also claimed multiple times that love is the one emotion he has no control over, as it is the "universal equalizer" and permeates all beings, mortal or immortal. Despite his limitations and weaknesses, such as the need for the Odinsleep annually, Odin is nonetheless the most powerful mythological god still active today. After his son, Thor, surpassed him and gained his power, Thor’s strength exceeded even that of Odin, making him essentially the most powerful mythological god still active today, and Thor grows stronger daily through more and more training, knowledge and experience. Unfortunately Thor lost the Odin Force and the power of the Runes after his Rebirth, but the reason is yet unknown. | Equipment = Odin normally wore Asgardian battle armor. He also at times wore a blue cloak with a wide brimmed hat covering his missing left eye, at which times it was said he went by the name Grimner. * Draupnir: Odin also wore Draupnir (the "Odinring") as a symbol of supremacy. The specific properties of the ring are as yet unknown. | Transportation = * Skipbladnir: a Viking-style long-boat whose enchanted sales and oars enabled it to navigate the "sea of space". Its mystical properties enabled Asgardians to ride it safely without any natural protection from the vacuum of space. Skipbladnir could be mystically shrunk to the size of a fist. * Sleipnir: Odin rode the eight-legged steed Sleipnir, who could fly through the air at incredible speeds. | Weapons = * Gungnir: ("The Spear of Heaven"), which was made of Uru, a metal unique to the dimension of Asgard. The origin of this three-pronged spear was unknown. Odin enchanted the spear to return to his hand when thrown. Gungnir had no powers on its own; rather, it served as a conduit through which Odin could channel his power. * Thrudstok: a power scepter, a small mace. Like Gungnir, it was made of Uru. Thrudstok had no powers on its own; rather, it served as a conduit through which Odin could channel his power. *'Odinsword': the Over Sword of Asgard. A special weapon. It was a giant-sized sword that, if ever unsheathed, it was said, that "the end of the universe is at hand". | Notes = *Odin was sometimes erroneously said to be Loki's biological father, although various comics reiterate the mythological position that Loki was not related to Odin or Thor by blood. | Trivia = * Munin: Odin's raven, flew through the Nine Worlds gathering information which it conveyed to Odin. * Hugin: Another raven, which performed the same function, was somehow killed while investigating Surtur's latest plot against Asgard. * Freki & Geri: Odin's two intelligent wolves who served him. | Links = * Odin at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Odin at the Norse Mythology Blog * ''Odin at the Pantheon Database }} Category:One Eye Category:Immortals Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Magicians Category:Odinson Family Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Kings (Royalty) Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Energy Projection Category:Sega - Thor Category:Fear Itself